


now i lay me down to sleep

by thunderylee



Category: Arashi (Band), KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band), the GazettE
Genre: Bondage, Canon Universe, Exhibitionism, Facial, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Voyeurism, blindfolding, mindfuckery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-24
Updated: 2009-07-24
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: It’s not a nightmare if it gets you off.





	now i lay me down to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for je_fqfest 2009.

_“It’s not a nightmare if it gets you off.”_

8二二二二Ｄ

Waves roll by, slow and calm in the late night hours. Shige feels at ease, eyes only partially focused on the striped bob floating in the shimmering moonlight that’s reflected in the water.

They don’t talk; they don’t need to.

Shige’s so comfortable that he doesn’t notice the hand on his thigh at first, and honestly he’s not that worried when he does. The other, his senpai, he’s not that kind of guy. In fact, he’s probably too preoccupied with whatever’s in his head to even notice himself.

That’s what Shige thinks, anyway, until the hand dips lower, fingers splayed along his inseam and _rubbing_ in a way that has Shige wanting more than anything to squirm except that _it might stop_.

He finally gulps, daring to glance at the dark silhouette next to him. Ohno’s face is like stone, shining in the moonlight; his expression emotionless, although there’s plenty of emotion stirring from his fingertips. They have Shige’s traitorous legs falling open more, scooting forward on the bench towards the end of the boat that dips with his weight-

– and promptly levels with the weight that shifts behind him. There’s a fishing pole on each side of him, his own in his left hand while the other appears on the right, the curious fingers relocating to his hip.

“Ohno-” Shige starts, choking on the honorific as hot breath blows on his skin.

“Shh.” The low whisper makes the hair on the back of his neck stand up. “Don’t disturb the fish.”

Shige starts to gape at the thought of the _fish_ being what’s important here, but then Ohno’s hand slides down the crease between Shige’s thigh and groin and suddenly he understands his senpai’s priorities. His head falls back, meeting mass in the form of Ohno’s shoulder, and lips attach themselves to his neck right behind his ear.

The crisp night air makes itself known with the shiver that courses down Shige’s spine, the visible shudder that has Ohno clutching onto Shige’s inner thigh and pulling him closer. A wet tongue joins his lips, hand sliding to where Shige’s about to burst out of his pants, hips rolling less from talent and more out of desperation.

A soft moan slips past Shige’s lips, barely audible but it feels like _screaming_ in the silence. It has Ohno’s hand moving – _finally_ – between his legs, rubbing the growing bulge as Shige nearly arches out of his arms.

Ohno takes advantage of Shige’s position to unfasten his pants, a little rushed, nimble fingers sliding the material down his thighs before Shige can comprehend what’s happening. Exposed to the night, under the moonlight, one finger draws up the underside of his erection that swells even more from the contact.

His breath hitches in his throat and the touch disappears, leaving every inch of Shige’s skin _yearning_ for it to return, eyes flying open as he remembers where he is, what he’s doing, and who he’s about to do it with.

He thinks he sees something in the shadows on the edge of the lake, but it’s probably just his mind playing paranoid tricks on him.

All at once Ohno’s fingers return, slippery and gentle, sliding down the crease of Shige’s ass and circling his hole before he has a chance to freak out about it. Instead his reaction is much more encouraging, his body seeking out the touch while Ohno’s breathing quickens in his ear.

It doesn’t hurt when he pushes in, with his fingers or his cock, not making a sound until he’s fully sheathed. It’s a low moan, directed into Shige’s skin that tingles from the vibration. Fingers clutch onto his inner thigh as Ohno begins to move, slowly pushing in and out as Shige becomes used to him.

The boat rocks with them, the faint sounds of water splashing as Shige’s senses are clouded with pure want. He can feel Ohno hard inside him, thick and pulsing, nails digging into his skin and grunts sounding into the back of his neck.

Shige cries out into the night when Ohno takes him in hand, stroking from base to tip and back down before Shige opens his eyes and meets another pair across the lake.

Nino smirks, and Shige comes.

And then he wakes up.

8二二二二Ｄ

“I think I have a problem,” Shige confesses to Koyama between takes.

Koyama flails a little and gets lost in his costume. “Are you losing sleep again?”

“Actually, no,” Shige replies, surprised by the realization. “I’ve been sleeping really well.”

“Must not be that big of a problem,” Koyama tells him with a smile.

_That is the problem,_ Shige wants to say, but the other is already gone.

8二二二二Ｄ

“Sit up, _bitch_ ,” Yoko purrs, smacking the table enough for Shige to jump.

A rough fingertip traces the length of Shige’s spine from bottom to top as it straightens, automatically following orders while his blood boils at the words. He can feel his face heating up, not because he’s angry but because he’s _aroused_ , his cock twitching from Yoko’s tone.

“So hard for me,” Yoko continues, dipping his hands between Shige’s bare thighs to pry them apart. “My little slut.”

Shige’s skin tingles with the words, which become a prelude to the welt on his ass as Yoko pushes him forward and spanks with his open palm. Shige wants to cry out in anguish but a moan escapes instead, softened by the flick of a hot tongue on his abused flesh.

Like a cat he lifts his rear into the air, instinctively, knees far enough apart for his cock to graze the smooth wood of the table beneath. A chuckle sounds from behind him, but Shige doesn’t have a chance to feel ashamed because the tongue returns, lapping lazily as it slowly – excruciatingly – makes it way towards the crease.

“You want it,” Yoko says, voice low enough to vibrate against the sensitive skin. “ _Don’t you_.”

Shige starts to reply, but his voice fails him and only offers a squeak. Instead he nods, hard enough for his hair to fly in his face, stinging his eyes from the sweat of his desire. His face _burns_ with how much he wants it, his body trembling as Yoko gets closer and closer to _where_ he wants it.

Fingers spread his cheeks and his hands grip for purchase on the table, nails scraping along the finish that offers nothing for him to hold onto. Cool air is blown on his hole and Shige chokes on his breath, staying completely still like any movement will make it stop.

Another chuckle, this one followed by a lick. Shige whimpers and Yoko’s hands tighten on his ass, kneading the flesh as he circles the perimeter with the very tip of his tongue. Shige’s back automatically arches in search of the promising touch, hips rolling back shamelessly as he bites his lip in hope.

“Such a beautiful slut,” Yoko mumbles, his lips joined by a slick finger that follows his tongue inside him. “Open up for me.”

Shige drops to his elbows, his ass raising even more and rocking back and forth in tandem with Yoko’s ministrations. He tries to relax, craves the other’s approval, expects it when one of Yoko’s hands leaves him to spank again. The stinging fades to Yoko’s gentle licks, accompanied by the one finger that pushes into him until he can fit another.

Yoko flicks his tongue between both fingers, the tips of which meet deep inside Shige and poke against something that has him uttering a long, throaty moan.

“That’s it,” Yoko whispers, stroking that spot as he sweeps his tongue around the stretched opening. “Are you ready for me yet?”

Shige can’t speak, can’t even move his head, his senses clouded with his body’s overwhelming ache to have Yoko inside him, fucking him. Luckily Yoko doesn’t seem to be wanting an answer, or perhaps his question was answered nonverbally as Shige pushes back as much as he can, fucking himself on Yoko’s fingers and clawing at the table with need.

The angle changes as Yoko scoots behind him, probing deeper and harder until Shige’s a squirming mess. A shrill moan escapes when his cock bumps against the table, neglected, his tone turning whiny until Yoko’s fingers abruptly leave him and are replaced with something much bigger.

“Yes,” Shige gasps, no longer in control of his mind or body. “Now.”

“My precious little whore,” Yoko hisses into Shige’s spine as he covers the length of Shige’s back, hands on top of his. “ _Take it_.”

And he does, all the way to the hilt. Yoko’s breath comes out in harsh puffs against Shige’s shoulder blade, followed by his teeth and a yelp from Shige. Yoko groans at the way Shige tightens around him, licking the indentations he created as he slowly pulls back out and _sharply_ thrusts back in.

Shige makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat, forced out by the way Yoko starts snapping his hips, cock plunging deep into Shige and reducing him to incoherence. Yoko’s fingers splay between his, squeezing his hands as Shige squeezes around him, grunts pressed into his back as Yoko struggles to push through it.

It’s not enough, just a little more, all of Shige’s being stretching for that final nudge over the edge. Yoko’s muttering words of twisted affection, possession, and unadulterated lust that threaten to become the end of him.

This time his eyes fly open just before he comes, untouched, in his own bed, alone.

8二二二二Ｄ

“Shige looks thoughtful,” Tegoshi observes, plopping down next to Shige with his homemade bento.

Shige pokes at his own store-bought lunch and tries not to look at his younger bandmate. He’s been trying not to look at anyone all day, actually, and it would make sense that _Tegoshi_ is the first to notice.

“Want to talk about it?” Tegoshi asks cheerfully, swaying from side to side so that he bumps into Shige’s shoulder. “I can keep a secret.”

“No you can’t,” Shige argues, solely for the sake of distraction.

It doesn’t work. He feels Tegoshi’s stare hot on his face, hot enough to make him fumble and nearly drop his lunch on the floor.

“Well, if you change your mind,” Tegoshi offers, trailing off as he hops down from the wall. “In the meantime, sweet dreams.”

The words take Shige by surprise and he accidentally meets Tegoshi’s eyes, seeing a knowing smirk that answers everything and nothing all at once.

He wonders if it’s possible to function on no sleep. _Forever_.

8二二二二Ｄ

Feline eyes look up from between his legs, nails scratching down the inside of his thigh as lips drag teasingly up the underside of his cock.

Shige would reach down to brush the wisps of hair out of the other’s face, but his wrists are bound behind his back with Kame’s tie. He tries anyway, frowning when he’s met with resistance, and that just makes Kame chuckle _more_.

“Kamenashi-kun,” Shige says irritably, his hips rolling in a desperate attempt to push past Kame’s lips.

Kame hums in response, knowing better than to open his mouth until he’s far enough away, nipping Shige’s thigh with his teeth. “Don’t make me gag you too.”

“Suck it,” Shige shoots back, his voice like venom as his frustration rises.

Something flashes in Kame’s eyes, but then his eyelids flutter shut just as his lips close around the tip of Shige’s cock. Shige’s head falls back, unable to focus on anything except Kame’s hot mouth, the wet tongue that coils around him and the slurping noises that accompany all of it.

Shige rocks slowly, testing the waters and speeding up with each squeeze of Kame’s lips around him. Kame’s not moving at all and it doesn’t take a brain surgeon to _get it_ ; Shige can’t quite manage to maneuver his hips with his wrists tied, but he does well enough and feels his cock hit the back of Kame’s throat before he lets out a strangled groan.

In response, Kame swallows around him. It has Shige trying harder, nearly losing his balance with the way he’s bucking off of the chair, sweat dripping from his brow as he fucks Kame’s mouth and feels himself get close.

Right when he’s about to explode, he thrusts forward into nothing. His body is so pained that he can’t do anything but cry out, loudly, expressing his dissatisfaction in a jumble of sounds as he desperately pushes up.

He glares down at the smug man before him, who’s got both hands on his thighs lifting himself up to eye level. “You’re so pretty when you scream.”

“Fuck you,” Shige spits, still shaking.

“You’d like to,” Kame replies in a low, smooth voice, finger tracing Shige’s hairline as he gently returns Shige’s hair behind his ears. He licks first his lips, then Shige’s, prying them open and seeking out his tongue before their lips touch.

Shige groans, still shaking from his impending orgasm as he accepts Kame into his mouth, grateful for some kind of stimulation. Kame’s hands remain on his thighs even when he straddles them with his own legs, teasing fingers prying them apart and touching him everywhere except where he very obviously wants to be touched.

“Fucking… _Kame_ ,” Shige grumbles into Kame’s mouth, pointedly biting down on his lip and feeling a little better when the other winces.

Then the touch leaves completely, at least until Shige feels something probing between his lips and doesn’t have to open his eyes to know what it is. “No biting,” Kame hisses from above. “If you make it good, I’ll let you come.”

The taste is bitter on his tongue as Shige laps at the cock in his face, licking along the slit and feeling a little pride when Kame inhales sharply and stumbles a bit in his stance. Shige sucks him into his mouth, taking as much as he can and tightening his lips around the length that swells with each pass through them.

“Mm,” Kame grunts approvingly. “I knew you’d be a good little cocksucker.”

Fingers stroke his hair, almost lovingly, and it makes Shige try harder. The soft touch reminds him of what he was denied, all of his nerves still on edge with the promise of continuing where they left off. Shige’s cheeks hollow and he moves back and forth as fast as he can, feeling Kame twitch in his mouth and sensing the other’s rapidly-approaching release.

He prepares himself for a mouthful of hot come, but it turns out he needn’t have bothered because Kame twists all five fingers in his hair and yanks his head back, decorating his face with his release.

Shige grumbles, but Kame’s moaning too deeply to hear him. It doesn’t matter because Kame slumps back into his lap, licking at his mess and heightening Shige’s arousal with every sweep of his tongue. “Kame,” he gasps, foregoing the formalities because that’s as much of Kame’s name as he can manage as he nudges Kame with his cock.

“Okay,” Kame replies quietly, breathlessly. He presses his lips to Shige’s again, kissing him fiercely as his fingers _finally_ wrap around Shige, squeezing from base to tip at a moderate pace.

Shige’s so worked up that he can’t even kiss properly, tearing his mouth away with a searing groan as his body starts shuddering uncontrollably and his orgasm slams into him without warning. Kame strokes him through it, dipping his face into Shige’s neck to nibble just enough to have Shige practically jumping out of his arms.

It’s the cold sweat that brings him back to reality, the harsh truth that there’s no warm body next to him, but he’s too exhausted to care.

8二二二二Ｄ

“Thanks for taking me out,” Shige says politely, rubbing furiously at yet another ketchup stain on his pants. “Even if I’m a slob.”

“It’s nothing,” Massu waves it off, attention on his own food and nowhere else.

One of the reasons Shige likes hanging out with Massu is because he minds his own business. Shige returns to his hamburger, eating naturally without any thought to what it might look like, and he’s nearly done when he notices Massu looking at him oddly.

“Mm?” he manages to ask with his mouth full.

“You have a big appetite lately!” Massu declares, grinning brightly before returning to his lunch.

“Maybe that’s it,” Shige thinks out loud, wondering how Massu can be so observant while so oblivious.

8二二二二Ｄ

Darkness impedes his senses, his skin tingling at the unknown. The cloth covering his eyes is binding, firmly tied behind his head.

He could undo it if he wanted to, but he doesn’t want to.

“Now strip for me,” a familiar voice commands, laced with more authority than any other time he’s instructed him as leader. “Go slowly, tease.”

Shige gulps, his fingers unfastening the buttons of his shirt one by one, each popping through the hole with practiced ease. He can hardly feel it happening, it’s like someone else’s hands are undressing him, pulling his shirt tails out of his pants and swiftly unbuckling his belt.

He pauses, hesitating, dragging his nails up and down his stomach in a nervous gesture. He doesn’t even know he’s doing it until Yamapi growls in dissatisfaction.

It’s deafeningly silent, enough to hear every one of their breaths. Shige stands in the middle of what he believes to be an empty room, save for him and Yamapi and maybe some furniture.

It’s hard to coordinate his limbs without his sight and he almost trips over his pants, but strong hands keep him upright and Shige has a feeling that his inelegance was expected. The touch is gone as soon as it comes, though, and Shige doesn’t bother to hide his disappointment because without it he feels awfully alone.

“Keep going, you’re doing well,” Yamapi tells him smoothly.

All he has left is his underwear, which leaves him feeling very naked and exposed in the middle of his silent room. His cock is at full attention solely from anticipation, the thrill of not knowing what’s going on coupled with Yamapi calling the shots making him even more aroused. A breeze blows and Shige shivers, his sense of touch extra sensitive to make up for the denial of sight.

“There’s a bed behind you,” Yamapi goes on. “Lie on your back and show yourself to me.”

Cautiously Shige steps backwards, until the backs of his knees hit something soft and he leans back, feeling around with his hands to make sure there really is enough space for him to lay down.

“Don’t trust me?” Yamapi asks, sounding amused.

“It’s not that,” Shige sputters quickly, unable to keep the guilt off of his face.

“ _On your back_ ,” Yamapi repeats firmly, and Shige instantly complies.

It’s easy to spread his legs, feeling the cool recycled air in places he’s never felt it before, his thighs quivering from the new sensation. His fingers meet on his belly again, tapping as he waits impatiently, feeling more and more nervous with each second that goes by.

A weight dips on the mattress, and Yamapi’s voice is much closer. “I want to watch you touch yourself. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes,” Shige’s answering before he knows it, one hand automatically dropping to wrap around his aching erection and give it a firm stroke. He moans at the contact and arches his back, turning towards Yamapi’s general direction and wishing that he could see him, wonders if he’s getting off too.

Yamapi chuckles. “Not there.”

A cold tube is tossed onto his stomach and Shige gulps, turning it over and over in his hand until the other one reluctantly leaves his cock and fumbles to open it. The contents spill on his stomach and thankfully the tube and cap are taken away, leaving him to coat his fingers and very slowly slide them between his legs.

“You’re so fucking hot right now,” Yamapi gasps, and Shige feels a single finger – the pinky, maybe – trailing up the inside of his thigh.

It’s the push that Shige needs and he nearly jumps at his own touch, the fingertips that poke around his hole. One slips inside and he squirms, latching onto Yamapi’s hitched breath as his other hand returns to his cock, squeezing firmly enough to distract himself from what else he’s doing.

“You’re not watching,” Shige mumbles, feeling Yamapi’s breath on his cheek and using all of his brain power to make Yamapi kiss him by mental telepathy.

“I’m not,” Yamapi agrees, so close that Shige can hear Yamapi lick his own lips. “I’d rather be up here.”

Shige nods, his nose bumping Yamapi’s as the other presumably hears his silent pleas. Yamapi’s lips are soft, plump, motionless as Shige kisses him like it’s his air to breathe, desperate to feel any part of Yamapi he can. _Finally_ Yamapi’s tongue meets his, lazily licking the inside of his mouth, and he swallows Shige’s surprised moan when he hits that spot inside himself.

“That’s right, baby,” Yamapi whispers, breath wheezing through his nose as he kisses Shige harder. “Put on a show for me.”

“You’re not _watching_ ,” Shige says again, his voice sounding whiny but it’s effective as Yamapi pulls away. He instantly regrets saying anything because now Yamapi’s warmth is gone, although the heat from his eyes remain and make him shiver.

The mattress shakes and Shige moans again at the thought of Yamapi touching himself, considers ripping off the blindfold and accepting his punishment. Maybe Yamapi would fuck him roughly or make him ride, either way Yamapi would be inside him and Shige arches off the bed as his fingers quicken and make it easier to pretend.

A low groan erupts from Yamapi and Shige feels warm drops on his stomach, the realization that _Yamapi just came on him_ not even forcing its way to the front of his mind before his other hand is wrapped around his cock, flying up and down until he chokes out a moan and lets go.

Shige’s body is in a cold sweat as he wakes up, but only because Yamapi’s wasn’t the only voice he heard in the background.

8二二二二Ｄ

“Why is your face so red, Shige?” Yamapi asks in complete concern. “Are you cold?”

“Yes,” Shige lies. “I’m freezing.”

“Ah,” Yamapi replies, nodding to himself as he unzips his coat and pulls Shige in it with him. “Lucky for you, I’m warm!”

Shige closes his eyes and inwardly makes a deal with his subconscious – he’ll take the dreams, but only if they _never_ involve his bandmates.

8二二二二Ｄ

The reflection in the dirty mirror stares back at him, a debauched version of his former self with spiky hair and darker eyes.

Not darker eyes, he internally corrects himself. They’re just outlined in thick black kohl. Enough to have him catch his breath before he even sees the silhouette behind him.

The only reason he recognizes him is from the poster on his friend’s wall, the friend from school who makes fun of Shige’s costumes and keeps telling him that he’s better suited for visual rock. He’s tempted to agree right now with the way he looks, the way he _feels_ in the black satin shirt with only one button fastened, his skin eerily pale in the fluorescent light.

He jumps initially when the slim fingers sneak around his waist, trailing along the sensitive flesh under his shirt tails. It’s then that he actually notices the person behind him, really _sees_ him, wispy blond hair contrasting their entire theme but somehow it works. He looks different from the posters and the only reason Shige remembers his name is because he’s the one with the mouth.

Glossy lips shine tantalizingly in the mirror, the corners of which turning up into a smirk, joined by a low chuckle that has Shige feeling like the temperature in the room went down considerably. Similarly-lined eyes meet his and Shige gasps, feeling the heat and confidence from the other’s gaze as his fingers continue under the waistband of his pants, just enough to tease.

Shige arches into the touch, watches himself arch and becomes inexplicably turned on from the sight more than the actual contact. It’s like watching an erotic movie and feeling everything that the character feels, and out-of-body experience despite it physically happening to him. What Wagahai would see.

They don’t break eye contact, even when Uruha brushes his soft, thick lips along the underside of Shige’s jaw. “Kato,” he drawls, taking advantage of Shige’s sharp intake of breath to push the tight leather down his thighs, cock springing free and full of life. “I’m going to make you fall apart.”

His finger grazes the tip of Shige’s cock and it sends a surge of arousal though him, enough to roll his hips in search of more. Uruha gives a short, deep laugh, laced with sex, and Shige witnesses the beginning of his own eyes rolling back into his head.

Then it stops.

Shige’s eyes open in alarm, but the second they meet Uruha’s in the mirror the touch returns. The game is obvious, Shige’s brain struggles to grasp amidst the haze of arousal. As long as Shige doesn’t look away, Uruha will keep touching him.

He just hopes it still counts when his eyes are glazed over and unseeing. For now he continues to watch as it looks like someone else’s pants are kicked off their legs, one shirt button unpopped and two sets of long fingers pulling the fabric from his shoulders.

Like a doll he’s pulled back to Uruha’s chest, head fitting neatly in the crook of his neck as they continue to share a stare, and he only hesitates a little as Uruha lifts his knees and urges his thighs open.

“Beautiful,” Uruha whispers into Shige’s hair, cradling his face with one hand while the other explores the newly exposed territory. He drags a single fingertip aimlessly down past Shige’s balls and across the small opening, an amused look crossing his face when Shige’s body lifts into the touch.

“Watch, my pet,” and Shige does, fighting to keep his eyes open and focused on the intimate part of himself that quivers as the older man traces it lightly. More than anything he wants to throw his head back and give in, let himself go and give into the feeling that threatening to consume him, but he knows that if he does it will all stop.

Shige doesn’t want it to stop, even when Uruha’s fingers glisten with lube and lazily poke inside him. Shamelessly he spreads his legs wider, rocking his hips in a desperate effort to pull Uruha inside him, an effort that goes unnoticed as Uruha’s gorgeous mouth takes on an amused expression and Shige watches in awe as one long finger disappears inside himself.

It’s moving and even though he can’t see it, he can certainly feel it and his body is crying for more before the message even reaches his brain. Uruha knows what he’s doing and slips in another, stretching and scissoring before gently rubbing a spot that has Shige practically arching out of his arms, using all of his coherent energy – which isn’t much – to continue watching his own reflection, half because he has to and half because it’s _hot_ to see himself losing control like this.

His cock is swollen and heavy against his chest, bobbing with every involuntary undulation of his body from Uruha’s deep probing. He notices Uruha’s rushed breath but it’s too blurry to see clearly, Shige’s vision becoming more and more out of focus as his desire to crawl out of his own body rises.

Blunt nails dance down his bare chest and Shige twists the sheets in both fists, his hips moving without direction to fuck himself on Uruha’s fingers instead of the other way around. He feels a third go in and it’s too much, he can’t force it anymore and his eyes fall shut, his head falling back and an embarrassing noise tearing from his lungs as his body screams its need.

He expects it to stop, cringes in preparation but ends up squeaking as he’s maneuvered around on the bed, laid on his back with his head hanging off the edge and Uruha’s fingers even deeper inside him. In the mirror he sees down the center of his own chest to where his cock is bouncing, to where Uruha is kneeling between his legs and looking down at him like one might look at a delicious meal, wanting to appreciate it before he _tears into it_.

It takes entirely too long for Uruha to slowly pull his fingers out, tracing the crease between thigh and groin in distraction as he pushes inside him, Shige’s body protesting and accepting at the same time and his muscles contract even more when Uruha lets out a deep growl of relief.

Upside-down he watches himself get fucked, his face already red from the gravity and his own lips parting with each harsh puff of air that becomes rhythmic to Uruha’s sharp, shallow thrusts. He sees the other man in the background, chest shining with perspiration as his hands grip onto the insides of Shige’s thighs, parting them and holding him in place at the same time.

Shige sees his Adam’s apple bob in his outstretched throat and swallows habitually, his vision distorting as Uruha angles him up and hits that spot inside him. His fingers claw at the sheets again but it’s short-lived, at least with his left hand that grabs for his neglected cock without preamble, without permission.

He feels himself tightening and doesn’t waste time, doesn’t care about making it last as Uruha fucks him harder, deeper, Shige’s name dropping from that mouth, which is barely visible in the mirror that Shige offers one last glance into before giving in completely.

The explosion of his orgasm carries over into the real world, and when he comes to, he’s not alone.

8二二二二Ｄ

“Somehow,” Ryo says, “it does not surprise me that you call out your own name during a wet dream.”

Shige can’t even bring himself to be embarrassed, just continues to chase his breath that has run away from him as he rolls onto his stomach for some semblance of privacy. “Fuck off,” he manages to rasp out.

“Next time I’m waking you up.” Ryo flashes him an indecent grin as he grabs his bag and heads for the shower.

Shige looks forward to going back to sleep.


End file.
